


Aesthetic

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood Drinking, First Meetings, KuroDai Week, M/M, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Un-Dead, Vampires, aesthetic, vampire!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: A goth Kuroo with a vampire Daichi in a cemetery. Aesthetic.





	Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> First Day: First Meeting / Next Time.

It was a full moon and Kuroo was sitting on a tombstone, a bottle of whisky in one of his hands, a black cat curled up on his lap. He enjoyed the aesthetic – the goth boy drinking in a cemetery on a night of full moon. Maybe he also enjoyed how calm cemeteries were. There was no one alive to disturb him, nothing-

“Hey, kid, gimme a sip”, a voice suddenly said.

He jumped in surprise, spilling whisky on his clothes. He looked around, quickly focusing on the weird guy standing not far from him. He was pale, with dark hair and a muscular body, clothes in tatters. There was something eerie about him, something that chilled him to the bone.

“What the fuck are you doing here”, Kuroo exclaimed out of surprise.  
“I could ask you the same question, seeing that you’re not dead”, the guy rasped, “c’mon kid, just a sip, it’s been so long…”

Kuroo grumbled but finally said “okay” and held out his bottle. A smile stretched the guy’s lips, and Kuroo realized he was about the same age as him – except he looked… older? There definitely was something antique about him. The guy stepped closer and closer and, instead of taking the bottle, grabbed his collar, pulled him down and held his mouth against his throat. He choked on a cry when he felt something sharp pierce his skin, and a warm liquid on his neck, quickly followed by the guy’s tongue lapping at it. He couldn’t move, frozen in movement.

“Just a sip”, the guy murmured, pulling away.

He looked transformed, like he suddenly gained a perfect health. His hair was darker and shinier, his skin had a pinkish tone to it, and his voice was no longer a rasp.

“Thanks kid, I was thirsty”, he said, and his voice was deep and smooth.  
“Who… Who are you?” Kuroo finally stuttered.  
“Sawamura Daichi”, the guy answered, “the vampire guardian of this cemetery.”  
“The… vampire guardian? Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?”  
“Why would I? You helped me, I hadn’t drunk in three months. By the way, you know roaming in cemeteries is dangerous, right?”  
“Why would there be a vampire guardian in a cemetery?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.  
“To make sure everyone remains in their coffins, of course”, Daichi said. “That’s the task I was assigned. Vampires, zombies, ghosts – you don’t want them roaming around in your cities. Draugrs are fine, they just stay put. Ghouls are real assholes though, and luckily I don’t have any mummies to keep an eye on. Skeletons do have sense of rhythm, though, you should hear them playing the drums against their coffins.”

Kuroo stared. That was a weird, very weird dream.

“If you put it like this it does make sense”, he finally said.

Daichi smiled.

“And you, living-breathing-human, who are you?”  
“I’m Kuroo”, he answered, “Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
“I’m glad to meet you, Kuroo Tetsurou. Would you mind accompanying me through my rounds?”  
“…Is it safe?” Kuroo asked wearily.  
“As safe as walking around a cemetery is”, Daichi replied with a smile. “Stick close to me and you should be alright.”

So Kuroo stood up, the cat in his arms, and started to walk with Daichi. He stopped in front of a grave.

“That’s Oikawa Tooru”, he said. “A draugr. Always fighting with his neighbour, Ushijima Wakatoshi. What kind of draugr fights with a ghoul, I wonder. And there’s Iwaizumi Hajime just next door”, he added, “a nice guy, really. Too bad he’s just bones now, he was damn fine when they buried him. Nice sense of tapping too.”  
“I can hear you Daichi”, a weird, clicking voice answered, muffled as if by several layers of dirt. “Wait until I can finally challenge you to an arm-wrestling contest.”  
“Will do”, Daichi answered with a laugh. “That’s Kageyama and Hinata”, he said, stopping in front of two twin graves. “Awesome foolish zombies.”

Kuroo heard the sounds of two people arguing, and Daichi chuckled.

“I told them they’d be free to go once they’d dug through the earth and exited on the other side. I’ll be long gone when they’ll finally be there.”

Kuroo snorted, and followed him. They passed in front of a few graves.

“And these, who’s in there?”  
“Dead people”, Daichi replied. “Like, really dead. I know nothing about them.”

He then stopped in front of a mausoleum. A young girl was sitting on the steps, crying, dressed in white. Kuroo shivered when he realized he could see the stone through her.

“What happened, Yachi?” Daichi asked, “why are you out of your mausoleum?”  
“A dog stole one of Asahi-san’s fingers”, she wept, “this is so sad!”  
“Oh boy”, said Daichi, pinching his nose. “I’ll take care of this, Yachi. Go back to your mausoleum.”

The ghost floated back into her mausoleum and Daichi sighed heavily.

“Asahi is a glass-hearted skeleton”, he said. “But he loses his fingers so often I don’t even bother to search, he’ll find them anyway. Probably in Nishinoya’s grave, that zombie as a thing for nibbling on bones.”

Kuroo could only stare, but he found himself enjoying his night with the vampire. Finally, they arrived in front of a grave.

_Do not stand at my grave and cry;_  
_I am not there. I did not die._

Kuroo read out-loud, before looking at the name. _Sawamura Daichi, 31 December 1898 – 8 July 1915._

“I have to go now”, Daichi said, “I can’t be caught in the sunlight.” He smiled softly. “Will you come back, Kuroo?”

Kuroo slowly nodded.

“I’ll be at your grave tomorrow at sunset.”  
“Until next time, then”, Daichi answered before sliding into his coffin.  
“Until next time.”


End file.
